


Let The Right Ones In

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Right Ones In

"The ones who notice the storms in your eyes, the silence in your voice and the heaviness in your heart are the ones you need to let in."

Darcey isn't aware she's spoken aloud until a voice speaks from behind her. 

"I think you may just be settling in..."

"John..."

Darcey is smiling. 

"Well, it is something of a family habit."

Katie is smirking as she moves to join them. 

"I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you let us in..."

"How could I not? You are lovely and John is just... the sweetest man..."

"I know, but you... you are so incredible yourself."

"I know you think so."

"Then trust me."


End file.
